


Realization

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Jessica comforts you after realizing that she could've been killed in action against The Hand.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

When Jessica showed up at your place and told you to go with her and to move quickly, you knew something wasn’t right. You knew that case she was working on was something more than what she thought it was. 

As soon as you got to the precinct you were taken to a room with some other people. You looked around and saw Trish and Malcolm and rushed over to them. Trish told you about what happened when Jessica went to get her and how they got attacked but Daredevil showed up.

You were really worried, everyone that was there was worried. When the police brought back Jessica, Luke and Matt and they were all knocked out, you were even more worried. 

You were sitting next to Trish, the coffee Malcolm had given you was now cold and honestly you didn’t want any but he gave it to you anyway. You just wanted to know if Jessica was alright and if the others were alright too. 

You heard people walk through the room, you looked up and saw Jessica. You stood up and went to go over to her but you were stopped. Jessica gave you a look that said  _Just stay, I’m fine._

Once the alarms started going off you knew that they broke out. You watched as cops started running around and you let out a sigh, you closed your eyes and ran a hand through your hair. 

You were sitting with Trish when the power went out. “Shit. This isn’t good.” You said, you looked over at Trish. “Trish.” You whisper. “What if something happens to Jess… what if-”

“(Y/N), she’ll be alright.” She placed her hand on your shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. But she knew she was worried about Jessica too. Now the only thing you could do was wait.

xxxxx

When you saw Jessica walk through the door, you let out a huge sigh of relief. Bothyou and Malcolm got up at the same time while Trish made her way over to Jessica and pulled her into a hug and Malcolm did the same. Your eyes met Jessica’s and you couldn’t help but let a few tears fall. You quickly wrapped your arms around her and she wrapped her arms around you. 

You stayed in her arms for a little bit longer before you pulled away. You had so many things you wanted to ask and so many things you wanted to say. But you knew that with everything that has happened that it might take time for her to open up and talk about what happened and she might never talk about it.

Jessica looked into your eyes before she looked away. She suddenly grabbed  your arm and pulled you into another room where no one was. You were confused but by looking at her, you know that this was important. 

“I could have died tonight.” She said after a few minutes of silence, she was looking anywhere but at you. “You know that I’m not good with this whole feelings thing. But after what happened it made me realized something. It mad me realize that I… screw it.” She cupped your face with her hands and smashed her lips into yours.

When her lips were on yours, your eyes widened but they slowly closed. You wrapped your arms around her neck and pulled her closer. When air started to become a problem the both of you pulled away, you and Jessica were both out of breath. You couldn’t help but smile. You had just kissed Jessica, the woman you had fallen for. 

“I’m not good at the whole relationship thing.” Jessica placed her hands on your hips, your arms were still around her neck.

“I’m not good at relationships either, Jess.” You gave her a small smile. “We could figure it out together.” She nodded and smirked before she brought your lips into another kiss. 

While you two were kissing, Trish and Malcolm slowly poked their heads into the room and saw you two kissing. They both had huge smiles on their faces, they were extremely happy for the both of you. 


End file.
